The Last Touch
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: A Pokemon One Shot hope you like it You better cause it was hard to make!


**One Last Touch.**

**A Oneshot**

**Lucas:Hm...**

**Shut up**

**Dawn:Uh...Who's this about?**

**::smiles evilly:: Youll see...**

" **And The Next battlers up are... Dawn vs Lucas! In the final round of the Pokemon League!"The Announcer yelled loudly. The Audience cheered as Dawn and Lucas entered the arena. Lucas had his hat pulled down so you couldnt see his eyes his mouth a smile as he took place at his trainer box. Dawn was nervously looking around the arena. She knew that Lucas had stayed up all night to study her Pokemon and moves and her battle strategy. Lucas Knew she had gone to bed early. Lucas also knew... He was at the advantage. As Dawn took place at the trainer box, She looked up at the jumbo screen and saw the six boxes that where to be used to show her pokemon and his as well... '_a six on six battle.... Knowing Lucas... He wont go easy on me...' _She thought about that and decided not to dwell on it. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! Here today we have a battle that decides the next...Pokemon...CHAMPION!!!" at that the crowd cheered. "And now we pick our arena..."**

**Lucas kept his head down while Dawn Looked at the huge Virtual spinner that was being used to choose the arena. The spinner started slowing down. It looked as if it might land on the mountain field but it passed it and landed on the Dark Arena. She Grimaced because she knew the Dark arena had a murky fog surrounding it. The old Gears creaked and groaned a they moved the normal field to the sides to make way for the Dark Arena. Two Fog machines sprayed dark purple fog into the field making it hard to see. "Go, Crobat!" Lucas yelled from the other side of the arena. "um....Piplup!Take the Stage!" Dawn Yelled as her first Pokemon landed on its feet. "Crobat, Use SuperSonic!" Yelled Lucas. Piplup stood its ground and looked at the fog waiting for the right chance to dodge. Piplup then saw the sound-waves and jumped into the air. Crobat being a bat saw this with his sonar vision. So before waiting for a command from his trainer he flew to piplup and caught it with his fangs. Crobat then flew very high and spun around In circles **

**And then he dropped to the ground at the speed of sound and went deep into the ground along with piplup. The fog started to clear for the trainer were'nt making there pokemon attack. After the fog cleared the trainers saw who had won a flying Crobat was dazed but not down. Piplup was sunken into the ground very deep. So the referee went to check on the piplup. He signaled that piplup was indeed beaten. So Dawn Returned her pokemon and whispered a praise to it. She Looked at Lucas, what she saw horrified her, his smile was wide and his eyes no longer hidden, where looking crazy... She had only seen that look once before And that time he had... '_Joined Team Galactic...' _She realized. " Lopunny! Take The Stage" She yelled loudly to let the crowd no she still had fight in her. The Fog Started spraying again but this time Dawn had a strategy. "Lopunny, Use Bounce to jump out of the fog!" She Commanded. Lopunny started jumping up and down and finally jumped as high as she could. She Cleared the fog and saw a Crobat Zooming towards her "Looo....PUNNY!" Lopunny yelled And Fired her hyper beam. Crobat easily avoided it and used crunch on the helpless pokemon. "Loopunny!" Lopunny screamed in pain as she felt her stomach get wet with blood. Crobat obviously didnt want to damage himself some more so he let lopunny fall to the ground. A huge bam sounded throughout the stadium as lopunny hit the ground. Once again the smoke cleared and the referee signalled The medical team for Lopunny had suffered from loss of blood and a possible broken leg. Dawn Watched as they carried Her Lopunny away, Even when they had left Dawn Still heard the Screams of pain from inside the building. She decided going airborn would be a bad idea so she chose a pokemon she had gotten from a friend of hers. "Torkoal! Take The Stage!" She cried. The torkoal came out with its eyes half open its shell puffing smoke and its mouth in a upward curve as he used his fire fang as a taunt to the Crobat that decided it would make a taunt as well. He Used his cary face technique. Although it had no effect on his speed like it should have he still looked spooked. The Fog finally came back on and the trainers started there battle "Torkoal! Sunny Day!" Dawn yelled to her pokemon. The fog cleared and it got hot in the stadium. The Crobat used aerial ace and struck the Torkoal in the face, Torkoal went sliding straight into the wall. Dawn couldnt think of any moves to use. But Torkoal was already on it. He used a overheat and hit directly into Crobat "Cro!" Crobat screeched and fainted. Dawn Gained confidence at that and she looked up with a smile on her face. "You can beat him Dawn! I know you can" Dawn looked up to see a smiling Pikachu and a also smiling Ash along with Brock And May. Dawn gained even more confidence from this. She looked at her Pokeballs 4 of which held pokemon right now. Although one of them was fainted it still gave her enough confidence to believe she could win "Lets go! Hitmonlee!" Lucas yelled. Dawn waited for the fog to come but none did. She realized that since sunny day was still going on the fog wouldnt come. So she just attacked. "Torkoal! Flamethrower then use protect!" Dawn yelled. Torkoal used his Flamethrower although it missed Torkoal conjured the yellow barrier. "Easy! Hitmonlee, Karate chop!" Lucas Yelled. The hitmonlee's hand broke through the shield and drove Torkoals head into the ground. Hitmonlee then mega kicked Torkoals head father down into the ground and for a finish Hitmonlee jumped up and body-slammed Torkoal. Torkoal took his head out of the ground and was about to use magnitude when he fell onto his side and fainted. "Torkoal, Return." Dawn whispered almost to herself. "Ambipom! Take The Stage" Dawn Screamed. Ambipom felt his Trainers feelings and started to feel nervous to. "Dawn! Your pokemon can sense what your feeling!" Yelled Ash. '_Right... Ive gotta feel strong...Ive gotta feel Confident... Ive Gotta be'_ "One With My Pokemon!"Dawn Yelled. Ambipom immediately stopped acting nervous and looked ready to battle "Ambipom, Fire Punch!" "Hitmonlee, Counter with your mega kick!" The two pokemon flew at eachother one with a hand-shaped tail on fire and the other with a glowing foot. Both Pokemon Collided and A Huge Explosion of smoke resided around the room. A Shape flew out of the smoke on Dawns Side. And Lucas smirked for he thought he won but when the smoke cleared he saw not a twitching Ambipom, But a Twitching Hitmonlee.. "What!...Urgh...Hitmonlee Return!" Lucas whispered a few words of praise to his pokemon and chose another pokeball. Dawn looked up at the Jumbo screen and saw that the time limit had just reached zero. "And That concludes our first half of the battle! We will now let the trainers re-energize themselves and get beverages or food if they desire it!" The Announcer Yelled into his microphone. Dawn Walked into the girls change room. Lucas had walked to the Poke Mart to get some Potions and some food. Zoey came into the change room "Hey Girl. I saw how nervous you got out there... I know seeing Lucas that way is a bit hard on you. But he Dumped you a long time ago!... Hey I know what you should do!"... About 5 minutes later Dawn came out of the room dressed in her Contest Dress. "Thanks Zoey! I feel better already!" Dawn Said. _'Ill take this to the arena with me! It gives me a lot of __confidence' _Thought Dawn Just as she heard the bell for the beginning of the second half. The Crowd once again cheered as they both re-entered the Stadium "As This is the second half! We will be choosing a different arena!" The announcer Cried "Hey'ya Everyone! Its me! T.V's Number one reporter! Gabby!" A Girl with blue hair yelled into the microphone. _'Oh no...I heard she knows a lot about Any trainer that has made it to this round...I hope she doesnt know about Lucas being in the team Galactic' _Dawn Thought she looked up to the Jumbo screen and saw the spinner slowing down and hitting the Ice arena. Lucas smiled and Dawn Smiled to. She knew there was water in the middle of this arena and she knew Lucas was gonna use Infernape so she would just Use mamoswine and break the ice in the middle and make Infernape fall in. "Go Mamoswine!" Dawn Once again yelled. "Go...Infernape!" _'Lucas is so predictable; _She smiled at the thought and told mamoswine to use magnitude. As Bits of ice crashed upwards the middle was the only part to stay in shape. "Infernape! Fire Spin!" Lucas Demanded. "Mamoswine go to the middle of the ice and grab Infernape!" Mamoswine did as he was told and soon had a burn although the middle was reasonably weakened it still hadnt broken "Mamoswine! Body slam infernape!" Dawn Yelled. Mamoswine jumped on the Infernape who happened to be smack dab in the middle. "Fire spin Infernape!" Lucas yelled. Infernape curled into a ball and started spinning soon catching on fire Finally what Dawn was waiting for happened the Ice Broke in the middle and Infernape quickly learned that he couldnt swim. "Mamoswine! Magnitude!" Mamoswine pounded his feet into the ground drawing cracks in the ice Infernape being at the bottom of the water took the worst of it. The water went into a turmoil as he was bounced across walls and floors and ice. Soon Infernape floated to the top and was announced fainted. "Well, Well Folks! Looks like Dawn Has turned it all around! Lucas used to be the one wit the advantage but now They are tied! Although mamoswine doesn't look good." Gabby once again shrieked into the microphone. It was true, Mamoswine was having a hard time sustaining the burns he had gotten. So she decided to give Mamoswine a rest and use Ambipom. "Mamoswine Return! Go Ambipom!" Mamoswine and Ambipom switched out. "Lets Go!Floatzel!" Lucas Yelled and threw his pokeball. The pokemon began there battle floatzel Diving into the water and taking the advantage from there. Floatzel swam right under Ambipom. But Ambipom saw it coming and quickly used double hit to break through the ice and give Floatzel 3 hits to the nose. Floatzel obviously got mad because he fired his hyper beam and hit Ambipom head on. After ambipom stopped flying upwards he started falling to the ground. He hit face-first into the solid ice and a crack could be heard over the audiences cheering. The referee once again signaled the Medical team to carry Ambipom to the medical room in-case of a fractured chin-bone and maybe fractured neck. Dawn tried to ignore the screams of pain and threw Mamoswines pokeball once again. "MAMO!" Mamoswine Screeched in rage at the floatzel and ran toward it. Floatzel obviously didnt wanna play torro and he dove underwater. After recharging his power a bit he came back up and jumped out of the hole and smashed headfirst into mamoswine body "Mamo?" The mamoswine didnt know what to think because he was just preparing a body slam. The referee called a KO and Lucas returned Him "C'mon Out! Gyarados!" Lucas yelled. This Gyarados looked different from the other ones, This one had a shining body of complete red, his mouth hanging open was filled with rows and rows of sharp teeth that could puncture through Titanium. His eyes a menacing Red, The Gyarados flexed his tail which bulged with muscle. '_This...Is gonna be hard'_ She thought looking at the seven ton monster she was facing. Not only was it a water-type it was also flying-type so ground moves wouldnt work so...'_So Im gonna lose'_**

**Gyarados Flung his tail and hit the mamoswine it wasnt a hard hit but...It was all it took Mamoswine went flying across the stadium slamming into the wall. He fainted immediately. "And the Winner is...Lucas!" The announcer yelled, and a cheer rose from the whole crowd. Tears overcoming her face she returned her fallen pokemon and ran. "Dawn wait!" Lucas cried. He stuck out his hand but only got a slight brush of her face before she was out the door. Lucas felt ready to cry when he remembered... Who got... The Last Touch...**

**Longest story I ever wrote But I fixed my writers block at least. This was my favorite story to make...to bad its a oneshot**

**[Nice and long I like it!]**

**Well let us go everyone hope you enjoyed and...**

**LaTeR bOyS aNd GiRlS.**


End file.
